HEV Suit
The HEV Suit,Subtitle and sentence files from any game or H'azardous '''E'n'V'''ironment suit, often called the "'Hazard Suit" for the sake of convenience, is a full-body hazardous materials suit developed at the Black Mesa Research Facility. Designed for Black Mesa scientists to protect them from radiation, energy discharges, blunt-force trauma during the handling of hazardous materials, and the effects of traveling to Xen as part of Survey Teams. It is predominantly worn by Gordon Freeman during much of the ''Half-Life'' series - first as the Mark IV suit in Half-Life, then as the upgraded Mark V suit in Half-Life 2. It allows him to sustain many injuries that would normally fatally wound him. The HEV Suit is related to both the Powered Combat Vest (PCV) used by the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit (HECU), and the armored vest and helmet used by the Black Mesa Security Force. Mark IV The HEV Mark IV suit worn by Gordon Freeman in Half-Life has a built-in flashlight, Geiger counter, morphine administrator (which allows Gordon to function normally even after serious injury), an optional Long Jump Module which allows jumps over large distances (greatly increased horizontal range; vertical distance is elevated only slightly), a radio, tracking devices, and a heads-up display (HUD) which tracks health status and weapon ammunition usage, as well as including a weapons management system. The suit contains an on-board computer system that constantly monitors the user's health and vital signs, reacting to any changes in the user's condition with activations in the aforementioned apparatus, and a soothing female-computer voice. Additionally, the suit has an electrically hardened armor/energy shield system that can be charged at HEV chargers throughout Black Mesa. While charged, the suit provides greater protection from injury as the charge absorbs more than two-thirds of any damage or trauma experienced by the wearer, with the exception of fall damage, which is absorbed directly into body-integrity, and oxygen deprivation, caused by swimming without surfacing for long periods of time. With a fully charged suit, Freeman can survive several dozen bullets of small arms fire, continuous fire or even a direct hit from a rocket-propelled grenade (but suffering about sixty percent damage). The suit also features an optional helmet, as seen on various HEV-enclosed corpses dotted around Xen, mainly at the ruined research camp seen in Blue Shift. Although, when Freeman is spotted in Opposing Force, he enters Xen through the portal without wearing a helmet, such being the situation he would need it the most. Headcrabs will never attempt to attach directly to Freeman's head either (although, in the official Half-Life manual, Freeman never allows a headcrab to attempt to). The HEV Suit is not exclusive to Freeman. Many can be seen worn by slain Black Mesa research members on Xen. Two additional (empty) HEV storage units are seen near the start of the game in Sector C, which are used by the main protagonists of Decay, Gina Cross and Colette Green and three empty HEV storage units can be seen near the end of Lambda Core. The suits also come in different colors. Although many, including Gordon's and the ones belonging to the corpses seen on Xen, are orange, Gina wears a beige suit, while Colette wears a maroon suit. Freeman dons the suit at the beginning of Half-Life, and is allowed to keep it at the end of the game by the G-Man. Mark V In Half-Life 2, despite being allowed to keep it in the previous game, Freeman starts without the suit. After a visit to Dr. Isaac Kleiner, his former colleague from Black Mesa, Freeman receives an upgraded HEV suit, the Mark V. Dr. Kleiner, as well as other characters, occasionally refer to this suit as Gordon's "old suit," indicating that it is upgraded from his old Mark IV suit; it isn't explained how Dr. Kleiner acquired it as Gordon was placed in stasis wearing it. However, the G-Man releases Gordon wearing "civvies" (presumably the blue denim 'prison' uniform) in Half-Life 2, so it is likely that he 'arranged' it somehow. New features include a visual zooming capability, limited enhanced running (sprint) capability, an injector to administer antidote for neurotoxins such as Poison Headcrab venom, an optional ammo and health counter on the crosshair (enabled by the player in the game's "Mouse" options), and the capability to use Combine power nodes to charge the suit. This design feature would have an unexpected effect later on in the game, when the suit appears to be infused with "Dark Energy" from a Combine weapon confiscation field, allowing the suit to store twice as much energy as normal, with maximum power at 200 power units, and will heal Gordon's health back to 100%. At this point, the suit also charges much faster and efficiently, capable of going from 0 to 200, without even depleting a single charger to half capacity (normally, a charger can only give the suit 75 power units). Unlike the Mark IV, the Mark V uses only one auxiliary power source for the flashlight, enhanced running and oxygen supply (though, as of the events of Episode 2, the flashlight now has a separate charge meter). In addition, the Long Jump Module is no longer an available upgrade found in the environment. Gina Cross is said to have tested a Mark V prototype under the supervision of Richard Keller before the Black Mesa Incident,Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual but it is unknown how this is related, if at all, to the Mark V suit featured in Half-Life 2. Detailed analysis . There is stored Freeman's suit, while Cross' and Green's suits are already gone.|right|thumb|200px]] there were stored suits used by various members of the Xen survey teams.]] It should be noted that HEV energy chargers in Half-Life have the trademark (TM) symbol added after the HEV letters, which suggests that the chargers, HEV suit, or both, are produced by a non-government company. An Easter egg in Half-Life 2, however, reveals an old cover of an HEV charger lacking the trademark logo.File:HL2 old hev charger.jpg However, this could be worn off like most of the HEV lettering on the faceplate. The HEV suit is unusual compared to conventional hazard suits like Hazmat, specifically that it was designed with combat in mind (where the environment actively fights back against trespassers) as the suit possesses the ability to track weapons in hand, along with their ammunition. The suit also possesses the ability to store multiple weapons and tools, though the method by which this is accomplished is unknown. These combat-oriented features are explained by the visits many Black Mesa personnel made to the border world of Xen which contains many dangerous and hostile forms of life. It is notable that the Powered Combat Vest worn by the player in Opposing Force apparently uses similar technology as it is also able to replenish its power from Black Mesa HEV chargers. It is unclear which technology was invented first, though it would be reasonable to assume that, since the PCV lacked a "mark" designation, the HEV suit was developed first and the design specifications sold to the government. The symbol on Gordon's HEV suit is the lower case Greek letter Lambda, λ. This symbol is used by scientists to denote the decay constant of radioactive elements (related to the half-life of an element). As well as appearing on Gordon's suit, the symbol replaces the letter "a" in the game title, Hλlf-Life, and is the name of the complex in the Black Mesa Research Facility where teleportation experiments are conducted. The Lambda symbol is also seen in Half-Life 2 as a marking of the human resistance, seen close to hidden supplies and on the armbands of better-equipped resistance fighters. HEV Suit voice Kathy Levin recorded the HEV Suit information and warnings. They were recorded only once for Half-Life and reused in the subsequent games featuring it. * In a Half-Life new game, when the player obtains the HEV suit for the first time, the HEV suit voice will say 9 statements: ** Welcome to the H.E.V. mark IV protective system, for use in hazardous environment conditions. ** High impact reactive armour activated ** Atmospheric contaminant sensors activated ** Vital sign monitoring activated ** Automatic medical systems engaged ** Defensive weapon selection system activated ** Munition level monitoring activated ** Communications interface online ** Have a very safe day! * When the player obtains a battery, the HEV suit will say: ** Power # percent. (# standing for the suit power after picking up the battery, rounded down to the nearest multiple of five.) *** When the player gets 100% power, the HEV suit says the above line with a higher, "happier" sounding voice, and it says "Power level is one hundred percent" instead of shorter "Power one hundred percent." *** The above only happens if the power is achieved with batteries; if the power is filled up with a charger, the suit will not say anything. * When the player has dropped from a fairly high place, and the health loss resulting from the fall reaches 26 or above, the HEV suit voice will say: ** Major fracture detected ** Automatic medical system engaged ** Morphine administered * When the player also has dropped from a low place, and the health loss resulting from the fall reaches less than 100, at the next round, the HEV suit voice will also say: ** Minor fracture detected * When the player receives damage from a Snark, Zombie or Xen creature attack, the HEV suit voice will say: ** Minor lacerations detected * When the player receives damage from a Barnacle or large Xen creature attack, the HEV suit voice will say: ** Major lacerations detected * When the player health reaches 25 or below: ** Vital signs critical ** Seek medical attention * When the player health reaches 9 or below: ** Emergency! User death imminent ** Seek medical attention * When the player's gun runs out of ammo: ** Ammunition depleted * When the player obtains a Long-Jump Module, the HEV suit voice will say: ** Power-assisted movement activated * When the player is exposed to radiation, the HEV suit will say: ** Warning! Hazardous radiation levels detected! * (Cut)If the player is damaged by heat, the HEV suit will say: ** Warning! Extreme heat damage detected! * (Cut)If the player is damaged by an electrical shock, the HEV suit will say: ** Warning! Electrical damage detected! * If the player is exposed to chemical waste, the HEV suit will briefly say: ** Warning! Hazardous chemical detected! * If the player is exposed to biohazards, the HEV suit will say: ** Warning! Blood-toxin levels detected! * (Cut)If the player is exposed to nerve gas, the HEV suit will also say: ** Warning! Bio-hazard detected! * When the player gets deep by underwater, and then exposed to oxygen levels or health reaches 75 or below, the HEV suit will also briefly say: ** Vital signs are dropping * If the player is damaged by the Gargantua stomp attack, or the Houndeye sonic attack, the HEV suit will say: ** Internal bleeding detected! * If the player is shot by any enemies with guns (i.e., HECU, Black Ops Assassins, Combine Metro Police and Combine soldiers), the HEV suit will say: ** Blood loss detected! * If the player is poisoned by a Poison Headcrab. ** Warning! Blood-toxin levels detected! ** Antidote'' administered!'' Behind the scenes * Many sounds were recorded for the HEV suit but were never used, mostly of a medical nature; for instance, "local tourniquet applied". These sounds are included in the files but were presumably cut due to the lack of an actual purpose within the game, since the HEV suit is mostly aesthetic. Some unused files seemed to have been for either weapon pickup or weapon selection, as there are files such as "get_shotgun.wav." * Originally, in Half-Life, the suit power indicator was a battery-like symbol instead of the current number next to a human figure and a vertical bar. The battery sprite remained in Half-Life: Day One. Trivia * In the original Half-Life, the HEV Suit's armor not only absorbed 66% of all damage received, it also reduced the total amount of damage any given attack would inflict on the player (i.e. enemy melee attacks would do a total of 6 damage instead of 10 if the suit had power). This changes in Half-Life 2, where the player receives the same amount of damage whether or not the HEV suit has any armor energy. To compensate, the HEV suit armor is more effective in Half-Life 2, absorbing 80% of all damage received instead of 66%. * In the texture of the HEV Suit's back in Half-Life, the word Valve can be faintly seen. This applies only to player models that use HEV Suits, not to the HEV Suit's worldmodel. * The Biosuit in Team Fortress Classic and Deathmatch Classic uses the Half-Life HEV model. * If the player uses the cheat "impulse 101" in earlier levels when Gordon doesn't have the HEV suit, they will obtain the HEV suit and be able to charge it. This can present a number of problems, however. If the player tries to obtain the real HEV suit canonically obtained, it will not work and the game will have been soft-locked until it is reloaded without cheats. This also applies to the Crowbar, Pheropods, and the Gravity Gun. * If the player plays Opposing Force and manages to load Half-Life level where the HEV Suit is introduced with console commands (Playing as Gordon Freeman even though you are Adrian Shepherd), the HEV Suit is replaced with a PCV. Gallery ''Half-Life'' Pre-release File:Gordon concept.jpg|Early Gordon Freeman in an early HEV Suit. File:Ivan.jpg|Ivan the Space Biker in an early HEV Suit. File:Gordon red suit shotgun.jpg|Early Gordon Freeman model with red HEV Suit. File:Gordon model 1.jpg|Red HEV Suit render. File:Gordon model 2.jpg|Orange HEV Suit render, with helmet. Retail File:Battery HL1.jpg|Batteries capable of powering the HEV Suit such as the one shown here may occasionally be found. File:HEV charger HL.png|Other than batteries, the main means of charging an HEV Suit (or PCV) is by means of an HEV Charger such as this. File:HEV scientist model.jpg|The Mark IV HEV, complete with helmet. File:HEV Helmet PS2.jpg|Ditto, PlayStation 2 version. File:Gina holo model.jpg|The Holographic Assistant. File:Gina player.jpg|Ditto, Day One version. File:Gina early.jpg|Early Day One model render, with helmet. HEV Suit HL1 sides.jpg|The Mark IV HEV Suit's world model from Half-Life, different sides. File:HEV PS2.jpg|Ditto, PlayStation 2 version. File:Dead HEV scientist on Xen.jpg|The full Mark IV HEV suit on a deceased scientist in Xen. ''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' File:Gordon op4 model.jpg|Gordon Freeman model from Opposing Force. ''Half-Life: Decay'' File:Gina holo model decay.jpg|The Holographic Assistant. File:Gina model decay.jpg|Gina Cross in her HEV Suit. File:Colette model.jpg|Colette Green in her HEV Suit. ''Half-Life 2'' Pre-Release File:HEV Suit HL2 beta sides.jpg|The Mark V HEV Suit's world model from the playable Half-Life 2 Beta version, with a partially detailed back. Note the backwards Lambda logo. Retail File:HEV battery.jpg|Combine battery. File:Suit Charger.jpg|Combine charger. File:HEV Suit HL2 sides.jpg|The Mark V HEV Suit's world model from Half-Life 2, different sides. File:HEV Suit lambda.svg|The Mark V HEV Suit chest Lambda logo. File:V hands HEV.jpg|Admiring the suit. Miscellaneous Steam mac gordon.jpg|March 2010 image of Gordon Freeman and his crowbar promoting the arrival of Steam on Mac, sent by Valve to MacRumors. The Apple logo can be seen in place of the Lambda logo on the HEV Suit. Aperture HEV panel.png|An HEV suit charger in the Aperture Science Enrichment CenterPortal 2: Lab Rat HLXV.jpg|The HEV Suit found on the Half-Life Pack, available to early buyers of the Windows Edition of Final Fantasy XV. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Deathmatch Classic'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Three'' *''Portal'' References pl:Kombinezon HEV ru:Защитный Костюм H.E.V Category:Equipment Category:Black Mesa technology Category:Resistance technology